


Full Woge

by Tarlan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renard dwells on thoughts of Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Woge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: **mmom** 2013 - Day 16
> 
> Apologies but I had to take this down until I had time to rework it. Hope it reads better now :)

Even though several months had passed, he was still so glad to be rid of the obsession over Burkhardt's girlfriend. She was a beautiful woman but all too human for his tastes. His whole reason for finding a way to save her life was to ensure Burkhardt stayed in Portland. With his only true tie to the city gone, Burkhardt might have followed the more nomadic existence of his ancestors, moving from city to city like his aunt... and Renard knew he might need to have a Grimm by his side one day.

More than that, he genuinely liked Nick Burkhardt, and not just because he was a Grimm and an excellent detective. He liked him for far more personal reasons that he wished he could divulge to the other man, but his own position was precarious at best. He was of the royal blood line, but his mother had been a Hexenbiest who had seduced a king. He was seen as a taint on the family line, and he knew there were many who regretted his birth and would have seen him killed in the womb along with his seductress of a mother.

Looking in the full-length mirror, he knew he had taken after his Hexenbiest mother physically. Like all of his kind, he was a strikingly handsome man in human form - a man who turned heads wherever he went - but he was the opposite of any notion of beauty in full woge. Only another wesen or a Grimm would be able to see beyond the ugliness of his wesen form to the man beneath. It was the reason why he had taken so few lovers in his life, not wanting to risk revealing his true form unintentionally.

With Adelind that had not mattered as she was one of his kind, though Renard was glad that he had not inherited the Hexenbeists' treacherous and vengeful nature too. He knew how much it rankled his half-brother and father that he had chosen to become a lowly Police Captain in Portland, solving crimes and taking ' _bad people_ ' off the streets rather than living off the generous allowance sent by their father, and keeping a low profile.

The attempt on his life proved that he was still considered a problem that needed to be eliminated, and Renard suspected that his ' _dear_ ' brother was behind the bombing. It would be impossible to prove though.

Renard stared at his reflection, silently dwelling on how his relationship with Nick had changed after he revealed his true nature and family connections to the Grimm. He thought Nick had taken the news surprisingly well, all things considered. They had even worked several wesen cases since then, working far more seamlessly now that particular secret was out in the open, with the added benefit of Nick's partner also knowing about the wesen.

It could have turned out so very different.

He should never have trusted Adelind, knowing it was her vindictive nature that had almost lost him the chance to build a better relationship with Nick. Of course, she thought she was helping him by eliminating Hank, Monroe and Juliette from the equation, leaving Nick with no one to turn to except for his Captain. It was a foolish plan at best, and dangerously flawed, so he was almost glad that it had failed.

Almost, because he had wanted Nick for himself, not wanting to see Nick return to the arms of Juliette.

He had spent so many nights imagining Nick coming to him instead; imagining Nick wanting him. He had fantasized over how good they could be together, sometimes dreaming of Nick lying in his bed, in his arms. That dream still held sway over him as he took himself in hand, imagining Nick's naked body wrapped around his, with all that hidden strength gentled as they kissed and moved together.

Though he held the strictest control over his wesen form in his day to day life, here in the privacy of his apartment, with thoughts of Nick running through his head, he went full woge as he came.

He was a Zauberbiest, and in his fantasy, Nick would look upon him in his wesen form, and he would still see beauty rather than biest.

END


End file.
